The Dragon's Roar
The Dragon's Roar is the first episode of'' Beyblade: Metal Warriors''. Plot (Not Done) The scene opens up on a teenage boy running down a road and pushing past civilians. He has shaggy black hair and is caucasian. His eyes are dark brown. He wears a red t-shirt with a black dragon emblem. He wears blue jeans with black and red shoes. Constantly saying "sorry" and "excuse me," he finally arrives at his destination: the Bey Pit. The sliding doors open just in time as he blasts in. He skids to a stop in front of the counter, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Before long a young man, no older than twenty-five, comes from the back and grins at the teenager. Man: My man Zero! Your fourteenth birthday today, right? Zero: Mhm! Can I get my Blader License, Mr. Yazozi? Mr. Yazozi grins, reaching below the counter and pulling out a card as well as a beyblade. The top has a simple red energy ring with a blank face bolt. The wheel is very basic, with six large rounded edges as well as two smaller rounded edges on the front and back. The spin track is 12.5 mm tall, and the performance tip has a small point on the bottom. Mr. Yazozi: This is Heat Leone 125FS. It's the basic beyblade that all new bladers get. You'll have to buy parts if you want to upgrade it. Like your friend, Charles! He not only bought parts, but he refitted them to make a bey that's truly his own! Reflect Tortoise 145WB... Zero: Yeah that's really cool thanks! Zero darts out, running toward the waterfront where his friend is supposed to be waiting. When he arrives, he's disappointed to find Charles hasn't arrived. Zero: Aw man... Well, I'm sure he'll arrive eventually! Kicking his feet over the edge of the banks, he soon feels a shadow over his neck. Jumping up and turning around, he sees a teenager with standing red hair with yellow streaks. He wears a black jacket over a white shirt. His pants are ragged and black, and his shoes are snow white. Teenager: Well, well, well... Zero Kamiz... Zero: How do you know who I am?! Teenager: I've been waiting for you to get a beyblade. You've got something I want... No, something I need! He pulls out his launcher, grip, and beypoint counter. Teenager: Pull out your beyblade! Zero fumbles while pulling out his gear. He attaches his beyblade, then notices that his opponent's beyblade has a golden fusion wheel and a white energy ring. Teenager: Three! Zero: T-Two! Teenager: One! Both: Let it rip! They both pull on the string, setting their beyblades loose. Teenager: Go forth, Infernal Rex! Zero: You can do it Heat Leone! The teenager laughs as their beyblades collide, sending Leone into a wall, creating a massive dent. Teenager: Heat Leone? What a basic beyblade! Finish him Rex! Destructive Burner! Infernal Rex's beast erupts from the beyblade, looking like a white T. rex. The beyblade is engulfed in white flames, charging straight towards Heat Leone. Zero: Heat Leone, no! Infernal Rex slams through Heat Leone, scorching what little remains of his parts. The face bolt and performance tips are completely destroyed, and the rest of the parts are broken. Zero: HEAT LEONE! Teenager: Hmph, what a loser! Infernal Rex is about to fly back to the blader when the ruined parts begin to glow. Teenager: Wha- Impossible! Defeating you should have taken that power away! The parts begin to reform, with a face bolt and performance tip being created in the blinding white light. The parts finish reforming, revealing a brand new beyblade. The energy ring is red and looks like two dragons eating each other. The fusion wheel has three ridges, each with miniscule spikes. Inbetween each ridge is a spike that is closer to the center of the beyblade than the edge of the fusion wheel. The entirety of the wheel is black. The spin track is red as well, measuring 9.5 mm. The performance tip is red with a flat bottom. A face bolt appears and screws it all together. The face bolt flashes, being red with a black dragon icon. Zero: What... The beyblade begins spinning again, launching itself at Infernal Rex. The two beyblades clash rapidly before a bright white light appears, sending both beyblades back to their respective owners. Zero flinches at the flash, and when he can see again, the teenager is long gone. He opens his hand to see his blade, the parts gleaming in the sunlight. Zero: I have to take this to Mr. Yazozi! Darting away from the waterfront and back down the road, he soon arrives at the Bey Pit. Out of breath, he rings the bell several times before Mr. Yazozi appears. Mr. Yazozi: Zero? What's wrong? And why are your clothes so scraped up? Zero: I... I... He takes a few deep breaths before actually telling the story. Zero: I was attacked by some weird dude down by the waterfront! He attacked my beyblade with his Infernal Rex and destroyed it! But then, as he was about to call his beyblade back, my blade's parts started shining! They reformed and created this crazy beyblade, then attacked Infernal Rex! But then there was this flash of light, and the dude was gone! Mr. Yazozi: Kid, I think you need to rest... Zero: N-No, wait, I can prove it! Opening a pouch on his belt, he pulls out the beyblade. Mr. Yazozi's face registers with immense shock at seeing the beyblade. Mr. Yazozi: Incredible... Here, can I scan it? After being handed the beyblade, Mr. Yazozi takes it over to his Bey-Scanner. Placing it inside, he presses a green button that scans the entire beyblade. Data shows up, revealing no known data on its face bolt, energy ring, and fusion wheel. Its spin track is unrecognized at first, but soon declares it to be 95, a height never manufactured before. The performance tip is easily recognized as F, also known as flat. The bey-scanner's best guess is that it is an attack-type beyblade. Taking it out, Mr. Yazozi hands it back to Zero. Mr. Yazozi: Since the data isn't registered anywhere else... Why don't you name it? Zero gazes at the beyblade for a few seconds before a gleam appears in his eyes. He hears a voice in his head telling him the name. Zero: It says... Inferno Dragon.